


Never Let Me Go

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened?" he asked gently as he made his way next to her.</p><p>"I had a nightmare" she answered avoiding his gaze; it was already too much to allow him to see her in the mess she was, she didn't needed him to notice how scared she really was.</p><p>"And it involved John Curtis?" he asked. God! If she didn't have killed him, Mac would have done it himself for causing her so much pain.</p><p>"And you" She whispered and finally looked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of 'Means to an End'(8x9)

"Let's go. I'll drive you home" he said to her finally breaking the silence.

They got into his car and made their way to her apartment. The ride was silent but it was neither a good silence nor an uncomfortable one, it was just silent. Both of them lost their selves in thoughts.

"Jo almost got killed" these words kept playing on and on in his mind. He doesn't know what he would do if he had lost her today. But he didn't lose her and he was very thankful for that.

He loves her, and she means everything to him and to have her by his side right then was just what he needed.

He was there for her, holding her. And that was exactly what she needed, she needed him.

They stopped in front of her building and before she could get out the car Mac asked her:

"Do you want me to go with you?"

A shadow of smile appeared on her face when she answered

"Thought you'd never ask".

They got out the car and made their way upstairs. Finally getting to her apartment, both of them sat at her couch sighing heavily.

"That was a hell of a day" Mac finally broke the silence.

"Tell me about it" she said.

He reached out for her hand and entwined his fingers with her. That little touch made her shivered, but also it gave her confidence. They stayed like that for a while when she finally spoke.

"Mac can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course" he answered

"Could you stay here tonight? I don't think I can manage to be alone tonight".

"Of course I can, and if you didn't ask I'd probably make this offer to you".

"Sometimes you seem to know exactly what I need". A very small grin appeared in her face.

"I do?" he asked her.

"More than you know"

That afternoon, he went to his house just to pick up a few things. He didn't want to leave her alone for a long time, she was too shaky.

In the evening they decided to order some pizza and watch a movie, even though none of them could really pay attention on it. After the movie they went to bed. Mac told Jo he would take the couch. They said their "Good nights" and went to sleep, at least they tried.

When Mac finally managed to take a slight nap a noise woke him up and when he listened closer he realized it was coming from Jo's room, he stood in front of her door and knocked it.

"Jo!"

"It's open, Mac"

Her voice was week and shaky and it was then when he realized that what had woke him up was her sobs.

He entered her room and found her sitting in her bed; her eyes were red from so much crying.

"What happened?" he asked gently as he made his way next to her.

"I had a nightmare" she answered avoiding his gaze; it was already too much to allow him to see her in the mess she was, she didn't needed him to notice how scared she really was.

"And it involved John Curtis?" he asked. God! If she didn't have killed him, Mac Mac would have done it himself for causing her so much pain.

"And you" She whispered and finally looked at him.

He gave her a puzzled look and she finally found the strength to tell him.

"Instead of me, it was you. He tried to get to me by taking you, and when I finally managed to find you, he had… he had killed you" At her last sentence she was crying.

Mac held her tight. He couldn't believe that after what that son of bitch had done to her she was thinking about him.

When she finally calmed down she spoke again

"Only the thought of losing you is more than I can take. I can't loose you, Mac".

She hated being so vulnerable, but she really needed him.

"I can't loose you either, Jo. I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you today. I love you."

He definitely caught her of guard, but it what she always wanted hear from him, and it couldn't have come in better time.

When he heard her saying that she couldn't loose him, he found the confidence he needed to tell her he loved her, and he didn't regret doing it.

"I love you to." She answered.

He stared at her beautiful eyes for a few seconds and then planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was a short and simple kiss but at the same time, this little kiss was a new beginning in their lives.

They lied in her bed, curled in each other's arms when he asked her

"There's anything I can do to help you with this?"

"Just hold me and never let me go."

She answered him. He kissed the top of her head and no longer after that they were sleeping in each other's arms. Both of them knew it wouldn't be easy to deal with what had happened, but as long as they have each other they could face anything.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
